A happy ending for almost everyone?
by CrawlingInMyChaos
Summary: With the Regalia whole again and the dreaded Umbral Star crushed, the beautiful and powerful Top Idol Servant, Elizabeth Bathory, reigns over the Moon Cell. All things considered, they couldn't have asked for a better ruler. Note: almost everyone is OOC, but it actually makes sense in context.


**This takes place in one of Elizabeth's dreams like her Side Story, so, things don't make much sense. It's a bit random and probably not the best thing, but I had to get it out of my head.**

 **It gets a bit darker at the end since this** ** _is_** **the Blood Countess, but I tried not to describe everything in all its details, so, it's fine. It's actually something she is said to have done in Nasuverse back when she was still alive.**

 **Also, Liz has too many titles and nicknames.**

* * *

A rather loud yawn breaks the silence.

The source of this sound is none other than Elizabeth Bathory, A.K.A. the Blood Countess, a Lancer Class Servant of unparalleled beauty and immeasurable skill, the sole ruler of SERAPH and, most importantly, the top idol of the Moon and the rest of the universe as well. She has many titles and she deserves them all. The road to stardom isn't an easy one, but for someone like her, it was a piece of cake. Servant after Servant fell before her until they have finally reached the end and won that bloody contest. It was an obvious outcome, but it was one hell of a show. Even if she didn't have many viewers during the Holy Grail War, they all adored her.

But now, her audience was much bigger and what once was a barren land became Elizabeth's very own Blood Bath Kingdom, a dreamy nightmare land where her citizens happily spill their blood for her beauty. There is not a single kingdom that can surpass hers or a ruler greater than the Blood Countess even within all the alternate timelines recorded by the super computer.

As much as she wants to sleep in, she simply can't neglect her duties. What kind of idol would she be if she did that? Not the best one of them all, that's for sure. With that in mind, she stretches her body with an oddly pleasant crack and gets up from her king-size bed. But before she decides to do anything else, she tosses a quick glance at a girl sleeping on a much smaller bed (if it could be called such) near her own.

Hakuno Kishinami, the winner of the Holy Grail War and the Fresh Blood Demoness' one and only manager. While she certainly doesn't look like anyone special, she is without a doubt worthy of Elizabeth's attention. After all, she is the demidragon's Master, a cute little mana battery for her to torment and feast on. The self-aware NPC is still a bit pale from her latest...contribution, but she doesn't complain about it. Well, she rarely says anything, but that's because she likes hearing Elizabeth's beautiful voice and she can't do that if she's the one talking.

"Good morning, little squirrel! Now get up! We've got no time to waste on such a beautiful day! My fans are waiting for me and I can't be late!" - the demidragon says after rousing her Master from sleep by slapping her head with her tail.

Satisfied with the surprised yelp from her Master, Elizabeth calls her servants to help her with her appearance. While she is the priceless, irreplaceable idol of legendary beauty no matter what clothes she wears, she still doesn't feel like performing in her sleepwear. Having others help her change out of her clothes and fix the pink mess that is her bed hair is also unnecessary when she has the Regalia, but it feels appropriate for someone of her status to have servants for all sorts of tasks, especially if they are Top Servants like that French Saint girl. Besides, many would go very far just to have an opportunity to serve her and she can't just say no to such devotion!

"Ah, to think that it's been a year since I took down that Velber thing...You remember that day, don't you? Of course you do! How could anyone forget about such a thing? It's a shame that my eternal rival had to sacrifice herself, but it was not in vain. Obviously, I was the REAL star there, but Saber was a backup singer worthy of performing on the same stage! I mean...I can just summon another one whenever I want to, but that would cheapen the impact, don't you think? That's like sooo overdone! That grave we dug out for her would also lose its purpose and I actually like all the roses that grow on it!" - the top idol says.

"I agree with you, Elizabeth. You're the best, Elizabeth. Never change, Elizabeth." - the Victor of the Moon says groggily in response.

It truly was an extraordinary show. At first, Nero Claudius valiantly held off the invasion of the Umbral Star before succumbing to her wounds, but that was enough for the Great King of Terror Dark Eliza to arrive and save the day. The loss of a rival certainly affected her, but she didn't falter. Neither White Titan nor King of Heroes, who has been corrupted by All the World's Evils sealed on the Far Side of the Moon, could stop her. In the end, Velber was soundly defeated in a single strike and all the residents of SERAPH bore witness to it. Not even Archimedes, now one of her most devoted servants, could resist shedding a tear at the sight of it.

Everyone loves the top idol and she loves everyone equally in return. That's how it is and how it always will be. Even if taxes demand blood from them and attending Elizabeth's concerts is mandatory, the citizens don't mind it. If not for her, they wouldn't be there in the first place. They all are free to leave the now decrepit planet Earth and rebuild their civilization on the Moon. Having a ruler like Elizabeth is just a nice bonus.

"Now then, let's not make my dearest subjects wait any longer!"

* * *

As always, the solo concert went off without a hitch. The ratings were just as high as always and the merchandise available was sold out so quickly it had to be replaced every five minutes or so. Headphones in the shape of Elizabeth's head seem to be quite popular this month.

Now all that was left to do is all the boring stuff that comes with being a ruler...Or not really. Her secretary can handle it even if she has other work to do and she's not supposed to take care of this stuff, but she doesn't complain about it. That snake certainly has her uses and that's without going into how much blood Elizabeth can squeeze out of her. Leaving her alive was a good idea.

With that out of the way, the Fresh Blood Demoness sits on her throne with her Master following her like a lost puppy. Having nothing better to do, Elizabeth thinks of other activities she could take part in. It's hard not to get bored when everything is so easy to obtain.

As she absentmindedly scratches her Master's scalp with her sharp fingers, an idea comes to her mind. She doesn't really need to eat, being a Servant in SERAPH and all that, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate the taste of food.

"Hey, Archie!" - Elizabeth calls out and almost instantly, the Great Scholar appears beside her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring me that nameless guy! I want to eat something. Don't forget to bring Karna too!"

While the mysterious Archer isn't quite as good at cooking as Elizabeth herself, he is still good enough for her not to eat him instead. There is no better cook than him..and her, of course. Karna, on the other hand, isn't anything special in that regard, but his Mana Burst skill is very useful.

In a few minutes, Archimedes arrives with two other Servants and a group of attack programs following him. As to be expected from him, Nameless is wearing an Elizabeth-branded apron while Karna is just...branded...awkwardly. The attack programs are merely carrying all the necessary utensils and furniture.

"Okay, cook me up something real good in five minutes or less! I know you can do it, so, don't disappoint me or else!" - Elizabeth orders. Nameless Archer merely nods with an awfully smug look on his face as everyone gets to work.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Your Majesty?" - Archimedes asks, completely ignoring a bright flash of light coming from the Hero of Charity.

"No, no, you're dismissed! Ah, as for you, little squirrel, I know you're hungry, so, don't hesitate to help yourself to whatever that guy cooks. I can't have my sacrificial pig be all skin and bones, right? Riiiiight." - the Countess says, waving off the Greek Caster without looking at him.

Surprisingly, Archer manages to get something done in such a short amount of time. Elizabeth can't help but clap her hands and waggle her tail excitedly at the sight of the dishes laid out on a table in front of her. Unfortunately, an awful pressure starts building up in Elizabeth's horned head. It's a feeling she's familiar with, something she's been plagued by her whole life. There is only one way to get rid of it, but the girl doesn't complain about it. After all, it is the duty of a nobility to make those beneath them suffer. Even that awful Blue Caster followed this rule.

Despite suffering from horrible headaches for so long, the demidragon is still incapable of enduring the pain and so everyone freezes when she clutches her head and starts tearing her hair out. At this point, everyone knows what exactly this entails. Even then, they do not complain. Nobody does.

"...I'm not in the mood anymore. Now let's see...The little squirrel was the last one, so, it should be Blue Caster's turn today...Alright, everyone except for my Master is free to do whatever the hell you want for the rest of the day. I don't give a shit if you go and do something useful or roll over and die, just get out of my sight! As for you...You'll accompany me today~! A~hahahaha! Now let's go pay her a visit..." - Elizabeth says before leaving the room. As always, her Master follows her.

"Why would you need a lowly servant like me, Titan Goddess Dark Ellie?" - Hakuno asks with reverence clear in her voice.

"You see, I've already cut her tail off, broke her delicate fingers and gnawed her ears off, but I don't feel like I've truly forgiven her for everything, so, I want you to help me! Ah, I want to see her face when her lovely "Husband" rips her skin off! I can't wait!" - Elizabeth exclaims, almost forgetting about her headache for a moment.

"As you wish, Elizabeth. You're the best, Elizabeth." - her Master replies with a barely noticeable smile on her face.


End file.
